Menstruación
by Chidori x Blossom
Summary: A Naruto le daban miedo muchas cosas... pero últimamente su miedo más fuerte fue ver a Hinata con diferentes estados de animo, que asustaban / NaruHina. Conjunto de drabbles.


N/A: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto. El fic es completamente de mi propiedad.

**I. Bipolar**

— Naruto-kun, ¿podrías ayudarme a subir estas cajas al estante, por favor? E-es que son muy pesadas. — pidió desde la otra habitación, gritando un poco debido a esto, pero con su tono de voz dulce de siempre.

— Hinata, ahora no puedo, debo ir a pagar a Ichiraku el ramen del día anterior…

— ¿Acaso te pregunte lo que querías? ¡Ven aquí ahora! — gritó.

— P-pero Hinata…— suplicó.

— ¡Que vengas te dije!

— Bien, cariño, ahora voy…

— ¡Apúrate!

— Eh, sí mi amor, aquí estoy, ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó.

— Está bien, Naruto-kun. Puedes ir a Ichiraku si quieres para devolver el dinero. De todas formas aún tengo que ordenar un poco mi bolso. — sonrió dulcemente.

— ¡Gracias, Hinata, 'ttebayo! — abrió la puerta y esta lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta ahorcándolo un poco.

— ¡Tampoco es para que te vayas así! Un buen novio se quedaría sin que se lo pidiera. Tch, eres un desastre. — se cruzó de brazos y soltó a Naruto.

— H-hinata… ¿eres tú? — sus ojos se tornaron llorosos.

— N-naruto-kun, ¡perdóname, lo siento! — Dijo, y se llevó una mano a sus labios— Discúlpame, Naruto-kun, te prometo que ya no me comportaré así.

— Está bien, Hinata…— y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Naruto había llegado a una conclusión, su novia era bipolar.

**II. Orgullosa**

— ¡Hinata, llegué de la misión! ¿Hinata, estas en casa?

—…— Naruto escucho un suspiro proveniente de la habitación.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Qué te ocurre? Acabo de llegar, ¿y no hay siquiera un besito?

— Claro, te vas dos días de misión, y ahora soy yo la que debe besarte, ¿o no? — dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

— Pero Hinata, sabes que las misiones son obligatorias…

— Sí, claro. Estas como candidato a ser Hokage, y no tienes ni un poco de autoridad aún. No me vengas con versos, Uzumaki.

— No sé si seré Hokage o no, hay más ninjas que quieren serlo. Además, yo no me queje cuando tú te fuiste de misión solo con Kiba… quien sabe lo que hicieron, aun no hablamos de eso.

— ¡Eso paso hace un mes!

— Pues bien. — dijo, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

— Sí, ¡me parece muy bien! — dijo, copiando la acción del rubio.

Y no hablaron hasta el día después.

**III. Celosa**

— Está bien, Sakura-chan. ¿Pero estas segura que puedes ir tu sola junto a Sasuke?

— Sí, Naruto. No te preocupes. Estará todo bien, me alegra que decidas quedarte con Hinata. ¡Amo la pareja que hacen! — Sonrió— Los envidio, pero de buena manera.

— Hehe— rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza y se sonrojo— ¡Gracias, Sakura-chan!

— Bueno, entonces te veo luego Naruto.

— Claro, Sakura-chan, ¡Adiós! — saludó y se dispuso a ir a su hogar, pero en el camino no le gustó mucho la imagen que tenía enfrente. Hinata estaba delante de él, fulminándolo con la mirada y los brazos cruzados.

— Habla ahora, Uzumaki. ¿Qué hacías con la rosada?

— ¿Rosada? ¿Te refieres a Sakura-chan? N-nada, solo estábamos arreglando las cosas para la próxima misión. ¡Adivina que! Me quedaré contigo, Sakura y Sasuke irán sin mí.

— ¡Deja de inventar estupideces! Estabas engañándome, ¿no es así? ¡Debí haber sospechado desde un principio que te gustaba Sakura!

— Sí eso hubiera sido así… entonces en este momento no estarías haciéndome esta escena de celos, estaría haciéndomela ella. — se acercó a Hinata, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro— Comprende que a la única que amo eres tú. — y la besó.

Cuando se separaron, Hinata sonrió.

**IV. Sexual**

— Naruto-kun... —dijo, y su voz sonó con un tono pervertido en la oreja del rubio.

— ¿S-sí, Hinata?

— Necesito que me hagas tuya. Y lo necesito ahora. — le beso el cuello.

— P-pero…

— Ahora.

—… ¿Estas lista?

— A-h-o-r-a. — deletreó.

— Está bien. —sonrió socarronamente y comenzó a devorar el cuello de su novia ferozmente. Después de todo, el realmente parecía un zorro cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas junto a Hinata.

— A-ah, Naruto-k-kun…—gimió— ¡Mierda, un cólico! Oh, claro, no podemos hacer esto… mejor duérmete.

¿Qué acaba de decir?

_"¡No pienso aguantar más la extrema bipolaridad de Hinata, ni sus extremo orgullo, ni sus extremos celos! Quiero a la Hinata de antes, 'ttebayo…_" pensó el rubio.

**V. Histérica**

— ¡Esta todo desordenado!

— Es por lo que casi hicimos anoche, hehe…—rió y tomo de la cintura a Hinata.

— Argh…. ¡No me toques! —Gritó— ¡Me siento sucia!

— P-pero…

— Me voy a duchar. ¡Limpia esto!

— ¿Limpiar? ¿Yo?

— Sí, N-a-r-u-t-o. Tú limpiarás. —le pasó la escoba.

— Pero no quiero limpiar…—hizo un puchero.

— ¡No te pregunte lo que querías!

— Bien, 'ttebayo…

— Y asegúrate de dejarlo reluciente— dicho esto, la oji perla entro a ducharse. Dejando a un Naruto a punto de llorar. ¡El odiaba limpiar!

— Joder…— murmuro.

Cuando Hinata salió y vio todo reluciente como ella quería se sorprendió un poco.

— Así está bien, Hina-chan? — bajo su cabeza como un niño.

— Sí…

— ¿Ya te puedo tocar?

— ¡Te he dicho que no! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

Bien, ahora realmente extrañaba a la verdadera Hinata.

**VI. Menstruación**

— ¿Qué Hinata tiene qué?

— Menstruación, idiota…— respondió Shikamaru. Naruto se lo había encontrado camino a hacer los mandados y le contó a Nara como se estaba comportando la oji perla.

— ¿Monstru que?

— Menstruación, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

— Ósea que ese monstruo le causa a Hinata todas esas reacciones. Sabía que teníamos algo en común… ambos tenemos un monstruo adentro.

Shikamaru comenzó a carcajear de la risa. Era raro ver a este reír con tanta potencia, ¿acaso había dicho algo gracioso?

— Eres un idiota. — rio más y más… hasta que finalmente paro.

— ¿Por qué te ríes?

— Eso solo le pasa a las mujeres. Y no es un monstruo, idiota. Les pasa esto porque es algo necesario para que se desarrollen bien y puedan tener un hijo.

— ¿"Esto"?

— Sí, veras… a ellas…—se sonrojo— les sale sangre… por, tu sabes dónde…

— ¡Estas bromeando! ¿De verdad? ¿Por ahí?

— Exacto.

— No puedo creer esto. Con razón Hinata se comportaba así. ¡Le sale sangre por el ombligo!

— ¡No, idiota, no por el ombligo! —se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces por dónde?

— Por lo que está abajo del ombligo… su "feminidad".

Naruto se quedó quieto. Ahora si entendía.

**VII. Normalidad**

— Naruto-kun, ¿A dónde estabas? —preguntó dulcemente Hinata al ver que su novio finalmente llegaba de hacer los mandados.

— Estuve hablando con Shikamaru…—suspiró y se sonrojo— Y me dijo que tenías menstruación.

Hinata se sonrojo profundamente.

— Oh, n-n-no te p-p-preocupes, Naruto-kun… ya se me fue. — sonrió.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Genial, 'ttebayo! — la abrazó, y finalmente respiro hondo.

Tenía a su Hinata de vuelta, y completamente normal.

* * *

**¿Reviews? ¡Es mi primer NaruHina!**


End file.
